Metal Gear Lads: Arcade
Introduction '''Metal Gear Lads: Arcade''' is the newest title from VirginSoft, creators of many touted pornographic text adventures. It features MGGCU and bonus characters from the expansive lore of the long running series. It is the 4th fighting game based on the ever expanding multimedia franchise. Gameplay Metal Gear Lads: Arcade is a fighting game inspired by King of Fighters and Tekken 2. You can pick three characters from different MGGCU movies and they have their own unique fighting style and special movements. Special movements are known as MG Skills and they can be used when you have enough MG Points at your disposal. Points can be acquired by performing delicious combos or by absorbing Elemental Spheres of your character's element. Picking Elemental Spheres that you are weak against (ie: getting a Fire Sphere using Brad) will cause your character MG Points stack to get frozen until you use a repair skill, which leaves you open to enemy attacks for a small time window. '''Story mode:''' TBD Playable characters The Mighty Fixers * '''''Brad Valentine''''' ('''MG Skill''': Heart Crush "ハートクラッシュ Hātokurasshu") - '''Favored Quote''': "I forgive many, but not you! / 私は多くを許しますが、あなたはありません！/ Watashi wa ōku o yurushimasuga, anata wa arimasen!" * '''''Joey Isotope''''' ('''MG Skill''': Ace of all Aces "すべてのエースのエース Subete no ēsu no ēsu") - '''Favored Quote''': "It makes me think - I will 'fix' it! / それは私が考えるように - 私はそれを '修正'します！/ Sore wa watashi ga kangaeru yō ni - watashi wa sore o 'shūsei' shimasu!" * '''''Gin Vir''''' ('''MG Skill''': Horn Y "ホーン Hōn Y") - '''Favored Quote''': "No... It is your death!! / いいえ、よく毎日/ Īe, yoku mainichi" Interplanetary Prison * '''''Chuck Finley''''' ('''MG Skill''': Sin "罪 Tsumi") - '''Favored Quote''': "I can't take this... So I'll give it back to you! / 私はこれを取ることができない...だから私はあなたにそれを返すよ！/ Watashi wa kore o toru koto ga dekinai... Dakara watashi wa anata ni sore o kaesu yo!" * '''''Silent''''' ('''MG Skill''': Pit of Darkness "黒人が大事です Kokujin ga daijidesu") - '''Favored Quote''': "A man without dreams is a man without a soul... I'll show you this fate... / 夢のない男は、魂のない男です...私はあなたにこの運命を見せます... / Yume no nai otoko wa, tamashī no nai otokodesu... Watashi wa anata ni kono unmei o misemasu..." * '''''Plork's Head''''' ('''MG Skill''': Absolute Resentment "絶対救いのテント Zettai sukui no tento") - '''Favored Quote''': "...!!" The Normal Frags * '''''Greg Decoy''''' ('''MG Skill''': Fire in the Whole "コスプレカッコウッド Kosupurekakkouddo") - '''Favored Quote''': "No way, Jose! / まさか、ホセ！/ Masaka, Hose!" * '''''Travis Kirby''''' ('''MG Skill''': Revolution "ジェレミー・コルビー、いつまでも永遠に Jeremī korubī, itsu made mo eien ni") - '''Favored Quote''': "Wuh...?! / W / W" * '''''Swedish Fat Man''''' ('''MG Skill''': The Song of Memories "ファックユーユースウェーデン Fakkuyūyūsuu~ēden") - '''Favored Quote''': "I can feel every hair on my body... It speaks with the souls of our lost brothers... / /私は私の体にすべての髪を感じることができます...それは失われた兄弟の魂と話す... / Watashi wa watashi no karada ni subete no kami o kanjiru koto ga dekimasu... Sore wa ushinawa reta kyōdai no tamashī to hanasu..." Women Fighters Team * '''''Far-East Rinka''''' ('''MG Skill''': Testosterone Injection Overdose "テストステロン注射過剰 Tesutosuteron chūsha kajō") - '''Favored Quote''': "Don't think I'll date you, bastard... / 私はあなた、卑劣な人とデートするとは思わない... / Watashi wa anata, hiretsuna hito to dēto suru to wa omowanai..." * '''''The Pancake Cat''''' ('''MG Skill''': Destruction of Soul "魂の破壊 Tamashī no hakai") - '''Favored Quote''': "You think that's allowed? My decision is final! / それは許されていると思いますか？ 私の決定は最終的なものです！/ Sore wa yurusa rete iru to omoimasu ka? Watashi no kettei wa saishū-tekina monodesu!" * '''''Brad Super Alternate Form: M.I.K.I.''''' ('''MG Skill''': Trapped In Hell "糞を閉じ込める Kuso o tojikomeru") - '''Favored Quote''': "It's that way now... I'm... defeated?! / それは今のところ...私は...敗北している？！/ Sore wa ima sono hōhōdesu... Watashi wa... Haiboku shite iru?!" Boss Squad Delta-Unit 12 * '''''Ascended God, Plor-Ran''''' ('''MG Skill''': Twin Souls Duality Steal "双子の魂双対性の盗み Futago no tamashī sōtsuisei no nusumi") - '''Favored Quote''': "We are one again... We are 'won' again... Hahaha... / 私たちはもう一度...私たちは再び「勝った」...ハハハ... / Watashitachiha ONE desu... Watashitachi wa WON desu... Hahaha..." * '''''Ultimate Megan Santos''''' ('''MG Skill''': Onebutton of Sending to Jail "刑務所に送るワンボタン Keimusho ni okuru wan botan") - '''Favored Quote''': "No way... That bastard still exists... I had him executed~!!!! / まったく...その男の子はまだ存在する...私は彼を実行した~~ !!!! / Mattaku... Sono otokonoko wa mada sonzai suru... Watashi wa kare o jikkō shita ~~!!!!" * '''''Shadow-King Chessmaster Raum''''' ('''MG Skill''': Fate's Ultimate Choice "運命の究極の選択 Unmei no kyūkyoku no sentaku") - '''Favored Quote''': "It seems we have reached the finale. Show me your best, old friend... / 我々はフィナーレに達したようだ。 あなたの最高の、古い友達を見せてください... / Wareware wa fināre ni tasshita yōda. Anata ga saikyō no furui tomodachi o misetekudasai..." Characters without a group * '''''Luam Sacred''''' ('''MG Skill''': Love of the Wicked "内戦 Naisen") - '''Favored Quote''': "Love is the only way! / 愛は唯一の方法です！/ Ai wa yuiitsu no hōhōdesu!" * '''''V. Esse''''' ('''MG Skill''': Flares of Cowardice "臆病者のフレア Okubyōmono no furea") - '''Favored Quote''': "My King's will is my will. / 私の王の意志は私の意志です。/ Watashi no ō no ishi wa watashi no ishidesu." * '''''Laquidos''''' ('''MG Skill''': Skating the Board Til the Very End, for you, Sylvia "あなたのために、非常に終わりまで、ボードをスケートするシルビア Anata no tame ni, hijō ni owari made, bōdo o sukēto suru Shirubia") - '''Favored Quote''': "Sylvia - this is for you! / シルビア - これはあなたのためです！/ Shirubia - kore wa anata no tamedesu!" DLC Characters * '''''Honor Seeker Kasegawa''''' (MG Skill: Beautiful Beautiful "美しい美しい Utsukushī utsukushī") - '''Favored Quote''': "You've never seen me from the side! / あなたは私を横から見たことがない！/ Anata wa watashi o yoko kara mita koto ga nai!" * '''''Knives Prototype'''''In October 2017 Kokaku posted an article about the possibility of the mysterious robotic character Knives Prototype being actually "Niles Crocodile". At the moment it was just a fan theory until Hideo Kamino posted a confirmation on Twitter saying: "gomen, it was bad translation" ('''MG Skill''': Ground Zeroes "脂肪とショートShibō to shōto") - '''Favored Quote''': "I'm... here? Again? / 私はここにいます？ 再び？/ Watashi wa koko ni imasu? Futatabi?" More to be confirmed... References